Sparks
by littlemissprincess721
Summary: Sequel to the Littlest CSI. When Emily sees sparks between Horatio and Calliegh, what will she do to bring them together. Enlist the help of Eric and Ryan and come up with something crazy of course! Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Sparks, Chapter 1.

YAY! New story!

Thanks to my loverly betas!

Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: CSI:Miami is NOT mine...

Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep...

A very sleepy Emily Taylor rolled over in her bed. She groaned and put a pillow over her head, willing the alarm clock to stop beeping.

Beep, Beep, Beep...

With another annoyed groan she threw the pillow off her head and turned off the alarm clock. She sat up slowly, trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes. It was time for work. She went to her closet and stood there for a moment. She looked at the selection of clothes hanging there and finally selected a pair of jeans and a light-blue polo. She changed, pulled up her hair in a messy bun and put on a touch of makeup. Emily padded carefully down the stairs so she wouldn't wake the rest of the house up. After a quick bowl of cereal she was out the door and on her way to work.

Horatio had managed to secure an early driver's license for her. However, she was only aloud to drive to and from work until she was 16.

She arrived at work 20 minutes later. Glancing at the clock she gave a satisfied smile. 7:30, right on time.

She made her way down the now familiar halls. The past two months at work had been great. She had solidified her relationships with each member of the team, and she was very comfortable working with all of them.

Horatio had become like a second father to her, stern and sometimes over-protective. He cared deeply for each member of his team and would do anything for them.

Alexx was like a mother to her. She was sweet and always ready when you needed help or advice.

Calleigh had become a very close friend, someone she could trust with a secret, or share a good laugh with.

Eric and Ryan were like her brothers, they were constantly bickering, but they both were really cool and she got along very well with them.

"Hey Calleigh." she said to the pretty blonde as she walked up to her locker.

"Hey Emily, how was your day off?" Calleigh asked

"Pretty good. I went to the beach...got a little bit of a tan...you know." Emily said

"That's great, Emily. I need to go to the lab, but I'll see you later okay?"

"Okay. Bye, Calleigh!"

Two hours later she was testing a foreign liquid they had recovered at a crime scene in the trace lab when she got a page from Calleigh. She made her way down to the ballistics lab. She was about to walk in when she heard voices.

"Calleigh," Horatio's deep voice came, "You wanted to see me?"

"Hey handsome." Calleigh's voice came.

Emily peeked around the doorframe. Calleigh was peering into a microscope, comparing striations on a bullet. Horatio was standing over her. Something about the way he looked at her was different. He was looking at her in a fond, almost loving way. Wait, Horatio and Calleigh...together? Emily wanted to smack herself over the head.

_Of course, why didn't I see this before? _She thought as she continued to watch.

"The bullets match. Here, take a look." Calleigh said.

Horatio stepped behind her and reached out. Calleigh ducked under his right arm, blushing slightly. He gave her a small smile before turning back to the microscope. She noticed also the way Calleigh looked at him. Quickly she turned and ducked around the corner. She paged Calleigh to tell her that she was busy and she would be down soon, and then paged Eric and Ryan telling them to meet her in the break room. She was going to get Horatio and Calleigh together.

_If it's the last thing I do! _She thought with a smile.

Yay for finishing first chapters! haha!

Review!


	2. Making a Plan

Sparks Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Onto chapter 2! Yay!

Thanks to my wonderful betas! Yay!

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI...poor me...

Here it goes!

Emily popped into the Break Room to find it empty.

_Come on guys where are you?_ She thought checking her watch.

She had definitely seen them around the lab that day, which hadn't been terribly busy. She sad down in the closest chair and drummed her fingers on the table, occasionally checking her watch.

She did not have to wait long for them to show up; they walked in less than two minutes later.

"You wanted us?" asked Ryan.

"Yes," said Emily, her eyes sparkling. "I was wondering if you boys would help me with something. Emily explained quickly what she had seen in the ballistics lab.

"Horatio and Calleigh..." Eric said softly. He looked over at Ryan who grinned. Eric grinned back and looked at Emily.

"Oh, we've seen stuff," said Ryan with a sly grin.

"In fact, we've been trying to get those two together for the past month." Said Eric.

"Nothing has worked so far," said Ryan "What did you have in mind?"

Emily smiled. "I have to get some stuff from Calleigh. Meet me at...the smoothie place, after work. We'll discuss things."

Eric and Ryan left the room. Emily rushed down to the lab to collect that extra evidence from Calleigh.

(H/C)

After work, Emily grabbed her things and walked the short distance to the Tropical Smoothie Café. She found Eric and Ryan already there.

Eric smiled and pushed a strawberry cheesecake smoothie across the table to her. She accepted it gratefully.

"Okay," she said with a mischievous grin. "Let's get down to business."

Two hours later Emily exited the smoothie shop. They had a plan.

(A.N. That's all for now!)


	3. Setting Them Up

Sparks, Chapter 3

YAY! new chappie!

Thanks to Katie C

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:Miami. I am writing this for fun not profit.

On we go!

Emily made a point to get to work early on Thursday. She had to catch Calleigh in the locker rooms. She walked in to find Calleigh applying a touch of makeup to her face.

"Hey there, Emily!" said Calleigh with a smile.

"Morning!" replied Emily

"You sure are here early." Said Calleigh.

"Yeah, actually," said Emily with smile "I wanted to ask you something."

"Yes?" Said Calleigh, raising an eyebrow.

"How do you feel about blind dates?" said Emily, turning to face Calleigh as she closed her locker.

"I'm not totally averse to them. Why do you ask? Wait...you're setting me up aren't you?" Calleigh said with a look of mingled surprise and amusement.

"Yeah," said Emily, slightly embarrassed. "You see, I know this really sweet single guy who I think is perfect for you. Would you go out with him tomorrow at say...seven?"

Calleigh studied the young CSI before her. She looked hopeful and pleading at the same time. She cocked her head.

"Is he handsome? Does he smoke? Does he dress well?" The questions suddenly spilled forth from Calleigh.

Emily laughed. "Slow down. I'm not going to say anything. You'll just have to see for yourself."

"Okay, I'll go." Calleigh said with a resigned tone.

(H/C)

Emily met Eric and Ryan in the Break Room later.

"Hey guys," she greeted her friends. "Did H agree, Eric?" she asked, biting her lip as she waited for the answer.

"Yes. He seems a little...suspicious though. I hope he doesn't talk to Calleigh about this." Eric said.

Emily looked worried. She was silent for a minute before looking up with a smile.

"They aren't on the same case, and Calleigh is super busy with the one she and I are working on. They won't see each other today. Calleigh has the day off tomorrow too if we finish this case today. They won't see each other until their date."

"Ryan," Emily said turning to the shaggy haired CSI. "Did you make the reservations?"

"Yup," said Ryan. "And all the necessary arrangements." he added with a wink.

"Good." said Emily with a laugh. "I'm gonna get back to work. See you guys later!"

UH OH! haha what did they plan for this blind

date! haha ooo I am having soo much fun with this story!


	4. The Big Date

Sparks CHAPTER 4

How about the big date with HORATIO AND CALLIEGH!

Thanks soo much to KatieC!

Thanks to readers and reviewers!

Disclaimer: CSI MIAMI IS NOT MINE BUT EMILY TAYLOR IS!

HERE WE GO!

Horatio stood in front of his mirror straightening his tie and putting on some of his best cologne. He still couldn't believe he had actually agreed to go on this date, especially when Eric had been the one to set it up. He shook his head and took one last look in the mirror before he grabbed his keys and set out the door.

Calliegh pulled up to the front of the restaurant she was meeting her blind date at, Martin's.

It was a fancy uptown kind of restaurant. Calliegh checked her makeup in the rearview mirror one last time, played with her hair a little bit, grabbed her purse and walked into the restaurant.

"Hello," a pretty, young waitress greeted her. "How may I help you?"

"My name is Calliegh Dusquesne. I believe I have reservations." She said with a smile.

"Oh! Ms. Dusquesne. We were expecting you. Right this way." The waitress said with a little smile as she led the way.

_Expecting me?_ she thought, her pulse starting to speed up.

The waitress led her to a secluded table outdoors. She gasped. The setting was beautiful. The table was set literally in the middle of a garden, full of lovely flowers in full spring bloom. From the table she could see the beach and the gentle waves of the ocean created a soothing sound in the background. Red rose petals were scattered across the table.

"Your menu ma'm." the waiter said softly. "And your escort will be here momentarily."

Emily giggled from her table in Martin's. Everything was going as planned. Calliegh had been in total shock when she had seen her table. It had taken alot of negotiating to convince the restaurant to put a table in the beautiful garden located in the back of the restaurant, but she had done it! She had many surprises in store for the two of them. She turned to Eric and Ryan, who were both cracking up on the other side of the table.

"Did you see the look on her face?" Eric said, tearing up with laughter.

Ryan snorted. "Jeez, Emily, great job getting the garden."

"You know me." Emily said with a little toss of her hair. "No one turns me down."

They laughed. "Wait!" Emily said, spotting a very familiar redheaded man entering the restaurant.

"Yes!" Eric said under his breath as he watched Horatio follow the waitress to the garden.

Calliegh had glanced at her menu and decided to take in a little more of the beautiful view of the ocean. She walked to the railing and grasped it, leaning foward softly and taking in the ocean air. It helped to calm her unsteady nerves.

Horatio reached the door leading out to the garden. The waitress motioned to the door and left him. He stepped out the door and was met with the beautiful scene of a table dead center in the middle of a garden in full spring bloom. His eyes roamed over the garden and out to the beach and finally came to rest on a young woman standing by the railing. She was thin and looked lovely from the back. She was wearing a black dress that seemed to hug her curves to perfection. Blonde hair fell in waves down her back. In fact, she reminded him in a strange way of Calliegh. He cleared his throat.

"Enjoying the view?" Calliegh heard his low deep voice purr to her.

She closed her eyes. _It can't be! It sounds just like him. Maybe I'm imagining things because I want it to be him!_

"I am." Calliegh said as she turned and found herself looking into the shocked face of Horatio Caine.

Her eyes opened wide. _NO WAY!_

"Calliegh..." He said. "I...uh...I..." He stared at the ground.

Calliegh smiled, quickly regaining her compusure. There was no way she was going to ruin her chance. She wondered what lengths Emily had gone to to get Horatio to do this.

He looked so shy, standing there staring at the ground like that. Finally he seemed find his voice.

"Did you...uh...did you know...about this?" He said softly finally raising his gaze to meet her eyes. She noticed the way his eyes seemed to linger on her curves as they travelled up to meet hers.

"No. Did you?" she asked quietly. She suddenly found her mouth to be very dry and was caught in the intensity of his stare.

"No. I was just told to come here tonight for a blind date...by Eric..." Horatio smiled and shook his head.

"They set us up." Calliegh finished for him.

They stood in silence for a moment.

Horatio walked over to where Calliegh was standing and grabbed her hand. He lead her over to her chair and pulled it out so she could sit down.

"Thank you." Calliegh said with a smile.

"My pleasure." replied Horatio.

Soon they were talking like old friends. Everything was going very smoothly, she and Horatio were talking about the best beaches they had ever been to.

"I'm telling you, Horatio, the Bahamas have the best beaches."

"Calliegh, New Zealand is better." Horatio replied, his eyes twinkling.

"Excuse me," the waitress said. She was standing there holing a tray with two envelopes one for Calliegh, one for Horatio.

Calliegh thanked the waiter as she took hers. She studied the exquisite calligraphy her name was written in on the front. She opened it. Inside there was a card. She gasped. On the very front was a beautiful painted picture. It was of her and Horatio. He was embracing her fondly, a smile on his face, while she rested her head on his shoulder. The painting was beautiful, every detail seemed perfect. She opened the card. Inside in the same exquisite calligraphy, the lyrics to a song had been written.

_We belong together_

_Like the open seas and shores_

_Wedded by the planet forceWe've all been spoken for. _

_What are you waiting for Calliegh?_

Calliegh closed the card and tucked it in her purse. She looked across the table at Horatio, who seemed very preoccupied with his own card.

Indeed Horatio was preoccupied with his card. His card had a picture of him and Calliegh.

They were walking together, he was holding her hand and laughing, she was smiling at him. He wondered briefly who could do such a good job with the painting. Inside the lyrics to a song were written.

_It's you and me and all other people _

_And nothing to do nothing to lose_

_And its you and me and all other people_

_And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you..._

_Go for it , Horatio. You can't take your eyes off of her. _

He stared at it for a moment, then smiled at Calliegh.

"So what were we saying?"

Calliegh smiled. "You were telling me that New Zealand's beaches are better than the beaches at the Bahamas, and I was strongly dissagreeing. "

"Well how about this." Horatio reached across the table and grabbed her hand. She did not pull away. "We'll go to both. Then we'll decide."

Calliegh was posotively beaming. They ate their dinner and talked and were not disturbed for a good hour, when the waitress came back, again bearing a tray with two envelopes.

Horatio and Calliegh took their respective envelopes.

Calliegh opened hers. On the front of the card was another beautiful painting. It was of Horatio and Calliegh dancing in the garden.

_Dance with him_.

Horatio smiled at the beautiful picture on the front of the card. He and Calliegh were dancing.

He opened it and read.

_Ask her to dance_.

Suddenly, as if on cue, he heard music start behind him. He turned. Three men were standing there, one playing a guitar, one with a violin, and one on an upright piano that must have been wheeled out there when he wasn't looking.

He turned to Calliegh and stood up. He walked over to her and held out his hand.

"May I have this dance?"

Calliegh was really beaming now. He looked down at her as they danced, studying her face. She really was beautiful. He leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips.

Emily peaked from around the curtain just in time to see Horatio and Calliegh share a soft kiss. It took all her self control to keep from squelling in delight as she hurried back to her table.

"Boys." She said as she walked up. "Our job here is done." She gave Eric the money for her part of dinner, and walked away.

Horatio smiled as he walked Calliegh out to her car.

"Calliegh." he said softly as they reached her car. She turned. "I really had a good time tonight. Would you like to do that again sometime?" He asked.

Calliegh smiled at him. He looked almost shy. She loved it.

"I would love to go out with you again Horatio. Except next time, we'll have to make sure our friends don't pay for it."

Horatio laughed and kissed Calliegh good night. He watched her drive away, then headed back to his own car.

OKAY I KNOW IT WAS ALL FLUFF! YAY TIME FOR REVIEW!

Sparks Chapter 5


	5. Victory Dance

Sparks Chapter 5

Hello! Ready for the last chapter of this one?

Yayyyyyyyy!

Thanks to KatieC! Couldn't have done it without her!

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI:Miami...Emily Taylor is mine though.

Here goes!

Emily sighed as she waited for the computer to print up the results of the trace she was trying to identify. She looked back at the screen again. Processing: 54 Complete.

Emily groaned and banged her forehead on the table in front of her. Today was just a slow day and she was rather bored. She closed her eyes.

"Sleeping on the job?" Horatio's voice came from the door.

Emily head shot up. She stood up quickly and in her haste to look as though she was actually doing something, she tripped and fell flat on her face.

"Whoa there," said Horatio, laughing as he went to help her up. "We don't want you to have to take injury leave because you fell asleep in the lab."

"That" replied Emily, blushing deeply from embarrassment, "Was not my fault...The stupid computer...taking forever...on results..." She said, trying to catch her breath after her fall. She lapsed into silence for a moment. "So...why are you here again?" She asked.

"I'm here to thank you." Horatio said.

Then Emily was totally taken by surprise as Horatio wrapped her in a crushing bear hug.

"Thank me?" Emily asked in faked surprised as Horatio released her. "For what?"

"For helping me realize what I was missing." Horatio smiled as he turned and walked out of the lab.

Emily waited until he left, then broke into her victory dance.

"I did it! I did it!" she sang to herself as she danced around the lab.

Ryan and Eric were about to walk into the lab when they saw her just miss a desk as she cha-cha danced and came very close to knocking over a file on the table as she spun, her arms thrown out wide. They smiled at each other and then entered the lab.

"Hey Emily." Ryan said as Eric coughed.

Emily tripped for the second time that day and would've landed on her face again if Ryan had not caught her.

He laughed. "Did you finish with that trace?" he asked as he helped her stand up straight. Eric was cracking up in the corner.

Emily smiled and nodded as she walked over the printer. "Here you go boys."

"Hello, conspirators." A voice came from the door.

Emily, Ryan, and Eric turned. Calleigh was standing there looking calm and almost deadly. Suddenly she ran over and hugged Emily, Ryan and Eric in turn.

"Thank you for everything." She said as she skipped out the door.

The three of them broke into grins and started the victory dance.

"Calleigh." His deep velvety voice floated across the room to her.

She smiled as she looked up from the pictures in the layout room. "Hey handsome."

"I was wondering," he purred softly. "This case is mostly solved..."

She felt him step up closer behind her, his hands carefully moving to slip off her lab coat. She smiled.

He tossed the coat carelessly on a nearby chair.

"And I've filed the paperwork..."

"Mmmhmm." She replied

"Would you like to go to dinner tonight?" He asked, putting his hands on her shoulder and turning her to face him.

"Of course!"

THE END!

So what did you think? TELL ME AND REVIEW!


End file.
